


Closer

by probablynotadalek



Series: Probably Not Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: It's the morning after the anniversary of the fall of the Empire. Written for the prompt "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"





	Closer

Leia got back to her room a little after eight the morning after the anniversary of the fall of the Empire. She remembered there being a lot of food and more drinks and losing Luke at some point, then not caring, and then nothing until she woke up, fully clothed, with a mostly-naked Han wrapped around her. She had managed to untangle herself and make it out the door without waking him and walk back to her room to change and clean up because the New Republic was still, well, new, and she had a senate meeting to get to. 

She opened her door and saw her bed a mess with a vaguely human-shaped lump buried under the sheets. She couldn’t see much of whoever it was, just a mess of straw-colored hair that needed to be cut, she had telling him that for weeks. 

“Luke.” she said quietly, not out of politeness but because sound still hurt. He groaned in response. She walked over to the bed and lifted the blanket off of him to convince him to get up, getting as far as the small of his back before stopping. “Are you naked?”

He turned his head to look at her with one eye. “Maybe.”

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“It was closer.” He said and turned his head to bury it in the pillow again. 

“Closer? That doesn’t explain-” The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped a dripping wet and very naked Wedge Antilles. 

“Princess?” He said, so high-pitched that Leia winced a little. He quickly tried to cover himself with his hands, but Leia just rolled her eyes.

“Captain.” She responded quickly. 

“Um… Luke?” He said without breaking eye contact with Leia, a blush rising up his cheeks.

Luke turned his head again. “What?” 

“What is your sister doing here?”

“’s her room.”

“What?” Wedge stopped staring at Leia to look at Luke. In response, Luke only shoved his face into the pillow again. Wedge turned back to Leia. “I’m sorry, I’ll just, um, I’ll just grab my clothes and-”

“Don’t bother.” Leia walked toward him and Wedge quickly got out of her way. She walked into the bathroom. “Just make the bed when you leave.”


End file.
